In order to avoid loss of efficacy caused by quantization error, high-resolution analog-to-digital converters are used in receiver structures of current electrical communication devices in wireless communication systems. Compared to prior wireless communication technologies, next generation wireless communication technologies (for example, 5th generation mobile networks or 5th generation wireless systems) require a larger transmission frequency band and more receiving antennas.
However, increasing the transmission frequency band requires substantially increases the same frequency of the high-resolution analog-to-digital converter, and thereby increases power consumption of the high-resolution analog-to-digital converter. Increasing power consumption of the high-resolution analog-to-digital converter will cause the power of the electrical communication device to run out faster. In addition, increasing the number of receiving antennas (for example, massive multi-input multi-output system, massive MIMO system) correspondingly requires more high-resolution analog-to-digital converter. This results in increasing the cost of the receiver structure. In view of this, the present disclosure provides a receiver device containing a configurable precision analog-to-digital converter.